Angel and the Shanshu Prophecy Part 1
by MelBelle2
Summary: Angel and Spike are left standing after the defeat of the Wolfram&Hart, and it's now 63 years later. But something occurred in the past that they did not know of, Buffy? Cordelia?, and now things are leading to their greatest battle ever! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:** Okay, this is actually my first Angel story. and my first real series. I went all out on this story seriously I even made commercials and the opening credits on youtube. Ok so this first season yes, first season. is the opening start of what happened in the past and what's going on in the furture to lead the greatest battle of all. Each character that pops up does have a reason for being here...even the ones I've created. I guraentee you that this will have a shock of an ending. I already know cause I let someone read it already and they were blown away over the ending. So I hope it shocks all you. :) anyway please read comment and enjoy. thanks again._

_**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the main characters except the ones I created. I don't own anything that Joss or David created. but I do own the stuff I did. I think you get me. :) _

_**Pairing:** ok like I said this is the first season, so their is only one pairing and even then, they're one of the characters I made up. As for Angel and Spike their is no relations for them in this season. sry._

_**Set:** This is set 63 years after the big battle against Wolfram&Hart. But we will also see what happened 63 years ealier that was kept hidden through these years..._

_Idea's are always welcome and reviews too. :) oh and if you see anything needing corrections or not making sense just tell me and I'll try and clear it up. :) thanks. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 New Beginning 

Year 2004, February 4.

"Oh…and you're welcome."

Angel heads towards the phone and answers.

"Hello. Yes, I know. She's…"

Angel's voice lingers, and a black vehicle pulls up in front of Wolfram & Hart letting Cordelia in. A tear slowly rolls down her cheek as the vehicle drove off.

Cordelia walks into the Oracle's room.

"Did you do it?" asked a familiar voice echoing through the room.

"Yes." replied Cordy wiping the sad look on her face and replacing it with a smile. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes." replied Buffy walking towards Cordelia.

-------------------------------------------------

January 4, 2067

Angel's voice is heard, telling what has happened through the years.

'Los Angeles, the city I came to in 1999. But it's not the same city you would remember. That night of the battle in 04 we had changed everything. The friends we lost, Wesley; even Gunn that night from loss of blood, but after he helped fight one hell of a battle. Illyria and Connor went missing, and from how long ago it was, they are both presumed dead. The past haunts me everyday, but I don't let it ruin what I'm suppose to do. A virus was spread around mankind after 2015, which killed most of the population. But I would have to say although of so much change that has happened the worse of it all would be that night Spike and I destroyed Wolfram & Hart, in 2009. We couldn't just destroy them here on earth, we've done it before, they just rebuilt. We had to destroy them from all dimension's. That is also a night I try to put in the past. With the help of Buffy and her team we opened all the portal's to the other worlds, loosing a few people in some of them, Faith. With the team together, the portal's were opened and the business of Wolfram & Hart was destroyed, but not after killing a few close friends. Oz returned and died trying to save Willow from being attacked by one of the other slayers but didn't succeed. Willow died in my arms after she whispered to me it's begun, I'll see you soon. I still to this day, do not know what she meant. Xander died also a year later from the virus, before it was even known. He was one of the first. Dawn followed afterwards. Buffy survived though from being protected from a spell which was placed on her from saving a group of half demons. Buffy died in 2047, from the virus, after the spell was taken from her, I don't know how or why. She was and is still known to be the oldest surviving Vampire Slayer. That was twenty years ago. Haven't even heard of a new slayer. But the watchers society is back on top, still searching and hoping. So now I've caught you up, my life here in LA, it wasn't that big of a secret when it came to our kind until everything settled down six years ago. After that people just began to call us vampires a myth again. But the mission is still at large, and Spike and I are still game. It's our life and business, I'm Angel and this is what I do.'

"Right then, I slayed the bloody beasts and am now ready for a new assignment." Spike said jumping onto the roof. With blood all over him. "Oh and I want to thank you personally for not helping me out back there." Spike said sarcastically throwing his weapon down.

"Sorry I thought you'd be fine, but if you need back-up."

"Ok, don't do that. I don't need your help, but you need to get your sorry ass down there and work instead of being up here almost every night thinking."

"Visions." Angel said.

"So you have visions also but--"

"No visions." Angel said telling Spike he's having a vision now. Angel suddenly let go of his head and looked up at Spike.

"Well you coming?" Spike asked. After rolling his eyes.

"Let's go to work." Angel said and the two jumped off the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 It's a job**

'With the visions I have, it's not like something I just woke up one day with. Of course though I'm sure you remember what happened; Cordy, the last kiss, the visions. Everyday I regret not knowing it was going to be my last day with her. She was a remarkable person.' Angel said to himself.

"Angel!" Spike shouted throwing Angel a stake. Angel staked the vampire.

'Yah, as you can tell the great Angel has become more of a loner. I'm the only one who is here for him, not the sort of job I asked for but hey, am I complaining? Almost every bloody day.' Spike said to himself. He just staked two different vampires and went after more. They found themselves a vampire nest, and have been killing off the blood thirsty beasts.

'If you see how Spike and I act, you would decide, ok they're brothers, but we're more like mortal enemies just waiting for the right opportunity to attack, or brothers.' Angel said staking the last of the vampires. Spike grabbed Angel's hand and helped him up.

"Let's get out of here. I need a drink." Spike said shaking off the dust, and the two left the layer.

--------------------------------

"I can tell you two had a long night." Said a familiar voice, it was Lorne behind the bar, talking to Spike and Angel who were drinking. Lorne was last seen killing Lindsey, or so Angel heard. But Lorne returned a few years later after the cooperation was destroyed and the two being the only ones left. Lorne felt it was his job to come back for the team.

"Same as any other night." Spike said taking a shot.

"It's nice though to come to a bar and talk about it." Lorne said smiling.

"You can't get over it can you?" Angel asked with his arms crossed on the counter.

"Hey, you two buying me my own karaoke bar with no violence for either human or demon plus a security door also for no bombs falling in. You bet I can't get over it." Lorne said excited.

"How's your Phantom Ghost treating you?" Spike asked taking another shot.

"Phantom Denis. Oh yah, he's fine, tonight's his night off he's back at home chasing another couple out."

"What happened this time?" Angel asked getting a bit tired.

"He said they were getting on his nerves, and trust me they were. I dropped by a few times and they were getting on my nerves."

"Wait you went over there?" Angel asked.

"No wait, Denis talked?" Spike asked being sarcastic, they all new that Denis communicates by writing on paper. Ever since Cordy moved out Denis found it to be a bit lonely and with the help from Angel, had a spell placed on him helping him being able to leave his home anytime.

"Yah I went over there allot," Lorne began to say ignoring Spike's remark, "They were demon experts, but they had no idea about Denis until later."

"They're ok with Demons, but when it comes to a ghost, they just hit the road." Spike said getting a kick out of that. "Talk about rattling chains."

"Poker game's in the back." Lorne said pointing the way to go, knowing if Spike stays he's going to keep interrupting.

"Thank you." Spike said heading towards the games.

"Hey Angel, some guy was here awhile ago, looking for you and Spike. He said he was sent by the big PTB." Lorne said leaning against the counter.

"What did he look like?" Angel asked.

"Tall creepy guy, you know he almost looked like death, except he had a face."

"Wow Lorne that helps allot."

"Give me a break, it was a busy night."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Out the door, other than that he said he would find you. It's important; something about a prophecy, and it's something you wont get a vision for sometime on. The PTB want's this prophecy to come true." Lorne said looking confused. "Which is odd, since they usually don't."

"What is it?"

"Who knows, all I read from him was, this was going to be awhile until it happens but it's the part of something big." Lorne finished saying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 PTB mission**

"Sorry blouts but I won this game, and it was a pleasure playing with you all." Spike said taking his winning's and heading out the door. The demons and humans each looked angry but knew they couldn't do anything at Lorne's.

"Oh good your done, come on we have to go." Angel said moving his head towards the door.

"I love Lorne's." Spike said following Angel out with his pockets full of cash. "What's going on?" Spike asked counting his money, while following Angel towards the car.

"Someone was looking for us, he was sent by the PTB and I just have find out who." Angel said getting into his car.

"I thought you and I decided not to have anymore dealings with the PTB, other than your visions." Spike said standing outside still.

"We're not, but I have to make sure the guy is actually sent by them." Angel said not sure himself. "Now get in."

"Nope." Spike said leaning against the car door still counting his money.

"Spike!" Shouted Angel.

"Why go over to the PTB? Just ask the guy yourself." Spike said moving his head towards a guy standing in the shadows. Angel jumped out of the vehicle and walked over, Spike behind him.

"Angel?" asked the man in the shadows.

"Who's asking?" Angel said.

"My name is not important." Said the man. He came out of the shadows and pulled his hood off. He looked like any other human and smelt it too.

"Well it bloody ought to be." Spike said putting his money back in his pockets. You could tell from the tone in his voice he was aggravated over the whole secrecy crap especially since it has to deal with the PTB.

"Fine, if it will gain part of your trust. Trevor."

There was nothing but total silence for a moment until both Angel and Spike couldn't hold it in and they began to laugh.

"Trevor? You're nothing but a wannabe, you probably just heard about the PTB." Spike said trying hard not fall down laughing.

"I've had enough." Said Trevor and he shot out a power which sent both Angel and Spike flying back slamming against a wall, and falling into a bunch of garbage. They both quickly jumped up ready for anything. "Good now I've got your attention." Trevor said walking towards them.

"I'm a Warlock. My group and I have been in search of both of you. The PTB came to us personally to send out a message."

"What kind of message?" Angel asked.

"Why would they go to you?" Spike asked not really caring about the message at the moment.

"The problem deals with my kind." Trevor replied to Spike. "The message is a new assignment. There is a young man, his name is Francis George Hart. He is a beginner, a trainee, but once he is fully grown, he will release a powerful spell which will be part of a dangerous prophecy that is about to come to be."

"A prophecy?" Angel said in shock.

"You know of prophecies." Trevor said curious over his sudden shock.

"Of course I know of them, I have my own. But I've never heard of the PTB trying to make one come true, especially if it's dangerous." Angel said annoyed, he was remembering his past prophecies that came true, and found it irritating that they are actually trying to make one come to be.

"Well this one is of most importance, it has to be fulfilled." Trevor said.

"What do you want us to do?" Spike asked curious over this whole case, it's not everyday the PTB actually try to make a prophecy come to be, especially a dangerous."

"Train him to use his power for good, watch out for him. We will contact you again once he is ready to come to the Warlock community." Trevor than placed his hood back on him and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 G**

"Francis please." said an African American woman following what looks to be like her son out the door.

"Mother please, I can't stay here anymore. You wont leave, and I can't take it." Francis said pulling his bags away from his mother.

"Your father only wants the best for you." The mother said still trying to stop him.

"No he doesn't. This is who I am, who I've become, and he can't except that. Neither can you. Antonio?" Francis brought the last of his bags outside after Antonio their butler opened the door.

"Francis please. You were raised better." The mother said crying.

"I don't want this life mother. I love you." Francis hugged his crying mother and went inside the taxi cab that came to pick him up. The taxi drove away and all Francis could see was his home slowly becoming smaller from the distance. Even though it was a huge mansion.

"I give him a week." Said Spike inside Angel's car.

"He's part of a prophecy Spike." Angel said following the taxi. "A dangerous one, remember?"

"Ah, he's a mama's boy." Spike replied, not giving a care about the prophecy at the moment.

----------------------------------------

"Thank you." Francis said giving the man his money. "Hey!" Shouted Francis after the taxi drove away with his stuff still in the back.

"G!" said a man coming over hugging Francis.

"Bernard." Francis said hugging back.

"B, bro."

"Right." Francis said grabbing a long nice white coat from his back-pack that he was able to still have. He put it on himself.

"Ah, there's G."

"Still getting used to all of this, B." G said pounding B's fist.

"Woe, other side." Angel said parking his car across the street, far enough to where they wouldn't be able to notice them.

"Ok, the week idea is gone." Spike said seeing Francis hanging out with the ghetto.

"Hey everyone G is here to join the team." B said bringing G towards the gang.

"I don't know." said one of the members who is referred to as K. "He has to past the test."

"Anytime K." G said.

"Graveyard."

--------------------------------------

"What are we doing here?" Spike asked looking at the graveyard. The team brought G over there, Angel and Spike following close behind.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Angel said jumping out Spike following.

"G you don't have to do this." B whispered to G looking worried.

"Hey I want to, and you know I can."

"Yah, I know, but they don't. I haven't told them everything about you." B said stopping G so he could listen. They both didn't know it but Angel and Spike were listening to, behind a few large gravestones. "You're gifted G, you can actually go far. They will just use you."

"B, I appreciate the sympathy, but I can handle myself." G headed towards the guys to begin the test.

"I don't like this." Angel said to himself out loud, watching B leave.

"What's the test?" G asked, heading towards an opened grave. The team saw that B was fully gone and they knocked G out putting his body into the grave.

"Get out." K said and the team buried G inside with there powers. Angel and Spike quickly came rushing over, and the team quickly ran away not wanting to be caught. Angel and Spike began to dig using there hands.

"Angel!" Spike said noticing the shovels over by a grave stone. The two rushed over to grab them, when suddenly the ground slightly shook. The dirt was coming out and suddenly out came G, burying the whole afterwards. Angel and Spike both looked shocked over the sudden magic trick. They slowly began to follow G again wondering where he was off to, but were suddenly both stopped by something shield like.

"Who are you?" G asked facing them with his hand up. Angel and Spike both knowing the not being able to move was coming from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Myth?**

"My name is Angel and this is Spike, we were--" Before Angel could finish his sentence G put down his arm feeling a bit weak from holding on to long.

"Angel? The Vampire with a Soul Angel?" G asked excited.

"Yah." Angel replied being able to move. Spike rolled his eyes, since he is getting tired of the whole Angel being the known one with a soul.

"No way."

"I would like to point out that I have a soul to." Spike said raising his hand.

"Oh, yah, the second Vampire with a soul, saved the world by sacrificing his life, in order to save ours, but suddenly being brought back. Oh yah, I've heard of you two." Angel and Spike both began to feel good about the whole knowing who they were. "Well it was fun while it lasted, but I got to go." G said walking away.

"Hold on. You're not a least bit curious why we've been following you?" Angel asked.

"Ok, cut the act now."

"What?" Spike said stumped.

"The whole Vampire with a soul, Angel, Spike crap. You could cut it out now. We all know they're just a myth." G said calmly as if he didn't want to really hurt there feelings to much.

"Myth!?" Spike said shocked. "And what, Warlock's and Witches aren't?"

"I just proved they aren't."

"Oh proof!" Spike began to say. "He wants proof." He said looking at Angel. "Yah ok." Angel and Spike both vamped. "Is this good enough?"

"Oh Geeze!" G jumped back falling to the ground.

"I think he got the proof." Angel said back to his normal face. He grabbed G's hand and helped him up.

"So, Vampire. Got that. Soul?" G asked unsure.

"We've got that." Spike said back to his normal face. "The only proof of it is, if we didn't we could of killed you hours ago."

"I can live with that." G said still a little worried.

"Told you, mama's boy." Spike quietly said to Angel so G wouldn't hear.

"Look I can't think of another way to prove us to be the real deal." Angel said. He suddenly got a sharp pain in his head, and saw a flash of visions. It was a creature coming out from a portal that was slowly opening up, it was rare to find those ever since that day when Wolfram & Hart was fully destroyed. But it was still possible for some portal's to be opened. Usually by something from the other side, but there are times from Earth as well, someone will open a portal.

"What is it?" Spike asked after Angel looks up.

"One of the portal's are being opened." Angel said looking disturbed.

"Do you know how?" Spike asked.

"It think it's from the other side." Angel replied.

"Ok." Spike said feeling a bit better. The two began to head towards the vehicle. G decided to slip away. "Hey, you too." Spike grabbed G from the coat.

"I wouldn't get on my bad side. I stopped you guy's before." G said letting Spike take him towards the vehicle.

"You're weak right now. And you don't want to get on my bad side." Spike said pushing G into the back of the car. G put his hands up in a surrendering way.

"Having fun?" Angel asked starting the car.

"More than you know." Spike said smiling. G rolling his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 It's True**

Spike and Angel make it to the portal right when it was beginning to open inside a park.

"I think I'll wait here in the car." G said seeing something opening and hearing the sound of the beast trying to come out.

"Oh, no, you're going to help!" Spike said pulling G out.

"Ok." G said still afraid over Spike and Angel.

The portal opened and the beast came out. The portal quickly closing from behind. Angel and Spike admittedly began to fight the creature, G having a chance to get away but was to fascinated over the fighting that was going on.

"Watch out!" G shouted blocking the creature with a shield so Spike could get out of the way.

"Thanks." Spike shouted. G smiled and decided to join the fun in killing the beast.

With his strength back, G began to shoot out powerful blows making the Creature fall backwards towards the ground. Angel and Spike chopped the beasts head off and it exploded. It's guts and blood flying everywhere.

"Wow, that was amazing, can we do it again?" G asked excited. Spike and Angel looked at each other a little annoyed.

-----------------------------------

"So how did you know that was going to happen?" G asked in the car.

"I get these visions, from the PTB." Angel was beginning to explain.

"The PT who?" G asked.

"PTB." Spike replied.

"The Powers that Be, a mystical group who knows when something is about to happen before it does." Angel finished saying.

"Ok. And you have them because?"

"A kiss." he replied.

"What!?" G taking that a bit weird.

"This is going to be awhile." Angel said driving away.

----------------------------------

"Welcome to the Hyperion Hotel." Spike said walking in with G and Angel.

"You guy's live here?" G asked looking around.

"Yep."

"Nice." G said heading towards the counter.

"Yea, Angel lived here for almost three years then after the whole battle in 04, we decided to come back." Spike said putting his weapons away.

"Ok, you can stay here for as long as you like, just until you get your own place." Angel said. "Which better be soon."

"No problem." G answered.

"Alright. Pick any room except on the second floor." Angel said heading up stairs.

"And the third floor. You know, congratulations you get the first floor all to yourself." Spike said heading up the stairs, hoping to get as much sleep as possible from the long night he and Angel just had. G shrugged his shoulders and headed up the stairs towards the first floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Need a new place?**

January 31, 2004

"I did exactly what you told me to do." Whispering was coming from the back of the apartment while Buffy headed over to find Andrew and Giles talking.

"What's going on?" asked Buffy with her bored tone as if she knows. Andrew quickly took a sip of his drink and let Giles explain.

"Um nothing." Giles quickly replied. "Buffy have you found anymore information on the Immortal?"

"Not much yet. I know he's been doing some kind of hocus pocus gibberish on my past relationships." She said sitting down.

"Hocus Pocus?" Giles asked, taking his glasses off.

"Like Willow's territory…only with other stuff." Andrew replied taking a seat next to Buffy, while she smiled at him in agreement.

"Buffy?" Giles asked hoping she'd explain.

"He's trying to do this background check on me. I just bumped into Riley, and Parker who I really didn't care about that much in saving." Buffy was thinking off to herself.

"Buffy?"

"Don't worry I saved him, I just maybe let him get tossed around a couple of times." She replied slightly smirking.

"What was Riley doing here?" asked Andrew taking another sip of his drink.

"He was on a mission and found out about me and the immortal, it seems the Immortal and him have a history. Riley believed I was under a love spell." Buffy began to chuckle.

"Is Riley still here?" asked Giles not taking that last bit amusing.

"No, his mission is over, went back to wherever."

"Ah."

"Yeah, the immortal asked me, what I'd do if certain men from my past suddenly show up? I answered, 'duck and cover'." She was thinking more in the lines of the past times that's happened, Angel meeting Riley, Riley and Spike, Spike and Angel, each having their competitions over her. "Could you imagine Angel coming back over here? Ehh," still thinking about the competitions. "isn't he working for the evil side now?" She asked trying not to loose her focus.

"Yes/No." Giles and Andrew said at the same time. Andrew the one saying no while Giles replying yes.

"Oh." Buffy just slightly smiled as she sat back in her seat.

"I'd better go, Willow said she needed help in a certain spell." Giles said while heading out.

"Well ok. See you later then?" Buffy asked following him towards the door.

"Yes. Goodnight Buffy, Andrew."

"Night Mr. Giles!" Andrew said as the door closed.

"So…what happened in LA?" Asked Buffy back to her bored tone again.

"Uhh," Andrew thought of what Spike said in not telling Buffy of him being alive. "Nothing much, met Angel and his team, got the psychotic slayer, came back. Night!" Andrew left in a rush to his room, leaving Buffy standing confused.

--------------------------------

January 11, 2067

It's been a week since the night of meeting G, and he's been helping them patrol at night since. During the day after a restful sleep, G sets out to look for a new place to stay at. Not seeming to find any places opened yet. But continued his search since he could feel the unwelcome feeling at the hotel.

"Hey guy's, finally found a place!" Said G quickly walking in. Angel was sitting in his chair reading the paper while Spike was in the office doing research in the books. Ever since the whole death issues that happened in the past, Spike was the new thinker. Which he most defiantly wants known that it has nothing to do with him being English, it's just Angel has become a bloody lazy bum. Course that's Spike's choice of words.

"Good for you, now get out." Said Spike from a distance.

"Research?" G asked Angel indicating Spike.

"Yep." Angel said turning the page.

"Ok, want to come?" G asked.

"Nope." Angel said still reading the newspaper.

"You want me to go?"

"Yep."

"Right." G waved to Spike and headed out the door.

"You know you could have been a little more nice." Spike began to say coming out.

"What? You told him to get out." Angel replied looking at Spike irritated.

"See that's me. I have an excuse."

"Seems like you're the nice one now Spike." Angel got back to his reading.

"I'm starting to notice that." Spike walked back to the office looking disgusted and annoyed.

---------------------------------------

"Ok, well this is the room," said the apartment owner while trying to push the door open, "bathroom, kitchen area."

"How much?" G asked.

"4 hundred a month." G shook the man's hand in agreement for the apartment. The apartment owner gave G the keys. His watch then beeped and he admittedly left G in the apartment. G just shrugged his shoulders and went down to the car to get his things out. While he was climbing back up the stairs he heard a guy walk by mumbling to himself. Talking gibberish and twitching his head from time to time. G shrugged and ignored it and continued walking up the stairs. That night after finally moving out of the hotel and into his own apartment, with not that much help from either Vampires, G suddenly felt relaxed. But he awoke at twelve from hearing a noise coming from the hall. He opened his door and heard the sound of faint chanting. He decided to follow where the noise was coming from.

"Spike! Blood cult!" Angel shouted heading out the door.

Spike quickly jumped up after falling asleep from reading all the books. He hasn't been that bored over something since the time he found out he couldn't kill anything because of that stupid blasted chip. Thank God, Buffy asked for it to be taken out.

"I'm coming!" He shouted heading out the door.

G was suddenly coming closer to where the chanting was coming from. It was down in the basement he suddenly had the feeling maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go down. But G; when he has a feeling like that, it usually means there's something exciting that awaits; or dangerous.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Blood Cult!**

"Did you check out G's new place?" Spike asked while they were inside the car.

"Did you?" Angel replied.

"No, that's not me. I'm Spike, aka William the Bloody! And I'm trying to bring the old Angel back, he would care."

"I thought you hated the old Angel?"

"Angel, I'll hate you for all eternity. But I find this Angel more and more a pain in the ass. The old Angel I could at least bare. Now get your bloody act together and go visit G. It's our mission to watch him."

"You can take it." Angel said acting as if he didn't really hear a word Spike just said.

"This is proof that the Shanshu Prophecy is mine." Spike began to say.

"Spike we don't know that." Angel said getting irritated.

"Did I say we _did_? I said this is proof!" Angel ignored Spike and drove on.

------------------------------------

"The drink of blood, will make you strong." A man said to another man kneeling down. "Now drink and become one with yourself."

The man took a hold of the cup full of blood and began to drink it. G was hiding in the shadows watching the hole thing taking place.

"He is now one!" Shouted the leader. The men stood and surrounded the man who just drank the blood. Chanting more and more. G tried to look to see what they were doing. He suddenly heard the man in the middle scream in horror.

"What are you doing? No! No!"

The leader brought in a sword and chopped the man in half. G grabbed in mouth in shock. He didn't know what to do. There was to many around for him to use his magic on, he's not strong enough yet. He began to become sick once he saw the men drinking and eating the man's flesh they just chopped up. He decided he had to stop this. He raised his hand and was about to release a spell when a hand went over his face and he was dragged back and bashed against a wall.

"What are you doing here!?" Whispered Angel angry.

"I live here. Well up there." G said pointing up. "Did you just see what they did? They cut the guy in half, and now they're eating him." He stopped from seeing the look on Angel and Spike's face like they've seen it so many times it doesn't bother them as much, plus it's not like they don't drink blood.

"Get out of here!" Spike said with a angry tone.

"Are you crazy I want to help!" G shouted. Angel quickly covered G's mouth. And looked over to find everyone gone.

"Spike." Angel said. The two began to head over towards the middle of the room. They both suddenly Vamped and the men who disappeared jumped out from the back. They all began to fight. G punching the main leader and being hit to the ground. Spike and Angel sensed the men to not be fully human but half demon, they smelt it inside their blood. They knew this was no ordinary cult and began to kill the men off one by one. G got annoyed being hit down, and used his power to shoot them back. You could see in his face he was becoming angry.

"G!" shouted Angel noticing his eyes slowly becoming darker. G suddenly snapped out of it, and began to help again by just doing what he normally did before. Small blows of magic. The three stopped fighting, to find the bodies all circled around them, and slowly becoming mush.

"Pack-up, you're coming back to the hotel." Angel said annoyed.

"No he's not." Spike said stopping G from gong inside the room.

"Yes he is." Angel becoming more aggravated.

"No, he's not. He's staying." Spike said ready to fight if necessary.

"Who made you in charge of--" Angel was beginning to say before Spike interrupted him.

"You did." Spike answered knowing he was going to bring up the protection of G.

"Want to come in?" G asked to change the subject, and the two nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Slayer**

January 31, 2004

Buffy, alone in the living room just decided to relax on the couch.

"Buffy?" asked Andrew coming back into the room.

"What is it Andrew?" Buffy asked seeing he is doing that certain facial expression when he has something to tell.

"Remember when I just said nothing much happened over in LA?"

"Yeah." Buffy had a curious look on her face over where Andrew was going with this. I mean he barely knows anything about Angel and Buffy's past so why else would he bring up LA in that tone, unless something happened to Angel.

"Well, I may have cut one huge important piece." Andrew replied getting behind a chair just incase.

"What is it Andrew?" There was now a tone in Buffy's voice, and Andrew became slightly terrified. She was worried but slightly agitated that Andrew would keep something from her.

"Ok, I'm just going to try hard to say this fast. Um, Spike came back from the dead, it turns out he actually didn't die, the amulet just sucked him inside and he was let out…well first sent to Angel in an envelope actually and then was let out, once he opened it, by accident. And…"

"What!?" Buffy sternly said standing up from the couch. Hopeing Andrew was just telling her a sick joke and if so she was going to make sure he never joked with her like that again.

"Buffy, calm down…this should be exciting, something, um very exciting." Andrew was saying taking a breather through words while walking slowly away from her. "Buffy you're scaring me with your slayer killing eyes again." Buffy suddenly wiped the anger off her face when she realized he was telling the truth. She sat down in agony. "Buffy?"

"I left him. I left him down there." She began to say with a few tears rolling down. "I left my…Spike, I left him. What kind of person am I to leave him down there, after all he's done?"

"Buffy, it's ok." Andrew said, coming over to calm her down. "You didn't know."

"Why didn't he contact me?" She suddenly became angry again. "I mean that's not like him. He was almost my personal stalker, I mean he smelt me out one time. Are you sure it was Spike?"

"I'm pretty sure. It's not everyday you see a handsome blonde vampire demon with a soul and a british accent." Andrew looked at Buffy. "I mean, yea I it was definitely Spike."

"What is he doing? Is he fine? Ok?" She asked worried.

"He's working on the other side, not with Angel, actually doing what Angel used to, saving people, you know being a--"

"Champion." She replied with a calm smile.

"Yeah." Andrew just sat next to Buffy comforting her as she laid her head her hands.

----------------------------------------------

It's been two months since G's incident at his new place, and although he is not part of the group he still comes to help at times. Both Spike and Angel try to warn G about using to much of his power even mentioning a few times about what happened to a friend of there's, Willow. Spike calling her Red. But he ignores them and says he knows how to be careful and watch what and how he uses his magic.

"I knew you guy's were up here." G said coming from behind after flying up onto the roof. There stood Angel and Spike looking down at a crime scene near by. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Another murder." Angel said.

"Demon related?" G asked.

"No." Spike answered.

"Then why are we here?" G asked, bouncing a tennis ball he popped out of thin air. "I thought we only go after Demons."

"There's no we!" Angel said sharply. He began to walk away. Spike smacked G on the back of the head.

"Owe! What!?"

"Show some respect." Spike answered, pointing down at the dead body.

"What? Did Angel know the victim?" G asked feeling a bit bad.

"What!? No." Spike rolled his eyes, and followed Angel.

"Hey Angel, what ever I said to make you--" G began to say.

"Shh." Angel heard a noise, a girl screaming, from a distant alley. The three quickly began to run towards the noise.

"Help!, Help! Please some one Help!" A young blonde girl shouted while running with tears in her eyes. The girl was grabbed by someone, and pushed to the side. "Please help me, there's these two creatures after me." said the girl still scared to death.

"It's ok." said a kind young voice. The two creatures came running from behind. And a young brunette girl ran out from the shadows, and began to fight with them. More and more creatures came running to fight, them being hungry Vampires. Mostly just five to six of them. While the brunette girl was fighting the vampires the victim decided to run for it, being followed, by one of the other vampires. She was grabbed and before she could be bitten Angel and Spike came jumping down staking the Vampire.

"Get her out of here!" shouted Angel.

G helped the girl to escape while Angel and Spike went after those other vampires, them seeing another girl needing help.

"Who's that?" Spike asked out loud while the two were heading over.

"Probably another victim." Angel said, worried.

"She can fight." replied Spike. And the two jumped in. The young girl exchanges several blows with a few of the Vampires as did Spike and Angel. Spike grabs one and throws him into a wall and staking him. Angel jumps and a does a high kick to a Vampire sending him to Spike with a stake in hand and the Vampire turns to dust on Spike. The fighting continued and after being thrown against the walls a few times, Angel and Spike vamped and let their anger out even more. The girl pulled out a stake and staked two of the vampires. Angel and Spike looked pleased. Until Spike was knocked down with one punch, the girl pushed Angel against the wall and pulled out a stake. Angel quickly went back to his normal face.

"Wait, I'm not going to hurt you." He began to say.

"Angel?" The girl said, confused. She was suddenly pulled back and slammed to the ground by Spike. "Owe! I wasn't going to stake him Spike!" She said getting up from the ground wiping the dirt off her pants.

"Who are you?" Spike asked shocked over her saying his name as if they've known each other for a long time.

"You two don't know me." She put her hands out to shake their's. "Hi, my name is Katherine Anderson, but you can call me Kate." The two were still speechless. "I'm the Vampire Slayer."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 They just keep coming**

"Wait what?" Angel asked. "You're the what?"

"I'm the Vampire Slayer." she said slowly. "Geeze, I'd think you two would at least know what a Vampire Slayer is."

"Of course we know what a Slayer is." Angel said still in shock.

"We just haven't heard of any for quite sometime." Said Spike.

"Yah, I knew you two had to of heard of Slayer's, I mean you guy's knew Buffy actually dated her." She began to daze off smiling.

"How do you know about Buffy?" Angel asked finding this to be not pleasing.

"I met her. Before she died, I'm the slayer after her." Kate finally said and the two suddenly felt slightly ill. "Are you guy's ok?"

"Wait, that's impossible tails." Spike began to say bringing himself back. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight. How old are you?" She asked annoyed.

"That doesn't matter, the point is you can't be the slayer after Buffy." Angel said, seeing where Spike was going with this. "You would've been what?" Angel looked at Spike.

"Nine. I was nine." Kate finally said. "She died a week after my birth-day. I was suddenly chosen to be the next Vampire Slayer. Course when the Watchers society found out about my age, they knew something had to be wrong. So they kept me quiet until I was old enough."

"What!?" Angel asked feeling ill again. "How can that be?"

"Yah, it doesn't make since." Spike replied.

"I think it's because of how many times she died. Somehow it screwed the line up." Kate suddenly looked a bit sad as if she really did like Buffy. "And with what happened to the other Slayer's like Faith, them all dieing in the other dimension's it stopped their lines also. Buffy was again the last slayer here on earth. Which then goes to me after she died."

"Where's your watcher?" Angel finally asked, seeing if he could find a way to make it to where she was lying.

"Watcher?" Kate suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Yah, your watcher. If you are the slayer." Spike said, knowing where Angel was going with this.

"I don't have one anymore. The Watcher's society are a bunch of screw ups!"

"No argument there." replied both Angel and Spike.

"But it doesn't matter," Angel said getting back on subject, "you need a watcher." He began to walk towards her.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm not having a watcher!"

"Woe, tails." Spike replied.

"Stop calling me that. Why is he calling me that? Names Kate."

"It's because of your ponytail." Angel answered. "You're getting jumpy."

"I don't like to be bossed around." Kate said watching as the two circled around her. "Stop circling me."

"You're right she's getting touchy." Spike said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I get it, you guy's are trying to get on my nerves and freak me out. God if you need proof I'm the slayer here." She grabbed Angel's hand and gave him three pictures. Both Spike and Angel looked at them to find a picture of each of them, and one with Buffy and a young brunette girl. They look on the back when it was printed. 2046. "Buffy gave me the picture of you guy's. Saying I would probably meet you two someday." Kate took the pictures back.

"So I guess you are the new slayer." Said Spike, not happy over the situation.

"Yah, well. This wasn't exactly how I wanted to meet you two, or how I wanted the meeting to go, but hey can't complain right?" she said smiling.

"I guess." Spike answered.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked noticing she was ready to leave.

"Home. Why?"

"Nope, you're coming with us."

"Excuse me? Look, that's sweet, but I work alone."

"I don't care if you work alone or not, you're getting a Watcher." Angel said, and Kate bolted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Let's try and get along**

"Wow, a new slayer? Didn't see that one coming." Lorne said sitting at a table with Angel, Spike and G.

"Tell me about it." Angel said gulping down his drink.

"I can see you're not happy about this."

"Why would I be?" Angel asked annoyed. Denis then brought over some drinks making G jump.

"**Sorry."** Denis wrote on a pad of paper, handing it to G. Denis then left.

"I'm never going to get used him." G said grabbing a glass.

"I'm never going to get used to a slayer." Angel replied. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Oh God, you twit. Just take it. I mean there has to be a reason for all this." Spike was saying.

"Easy for you to say." Angel answered.

"You know what, you are really turning into a pansy. I'd rather listen to Angelus then the likes of you." Spike said sternly.

"Angelus?" G asked.

"Yah, Angel here." Lorne answered.

"More like pansy." Spike said taking a drink. Angel just ignored the comments.

"Angel?" G asked still being confused.

"Unlike Spike here," Lorne began to say, and Spike raised his glass smiling, "Angel's soul was from a gypsy curse back in the 1800's. One spark of true happiness and Angel's soul here, goes, bringing out the true darkness inside. His inner demon, known to everyone as Angelus." Lorne finished saying.

"Hmm, Spark of happiness huh? That means??" G asked trying to figure it out.

"The little bloat here can't screw around, in fear he'll have a spark of true happiness." Spike smirked, and drank some more.

"And that will unleash Angelus." Lorne replied.

"Really!" G answered. Giving a slight curious look, wondering if it happened.

"Yes it happened. To a young Vampire Slayer, Buffy." Spike began to say. "The three things Angel loves in a woman, Blonde, petite, Cheerleaders."

"Didn't you love Buffy?" G asked.

"I did, but I loved the more mature Buffy. The one who grew up and realized the real world is no longer a fairy tale. That's the Buffy I fell in love with." Spike finished saying and placed his glass down. Angel got annoyed with the whole conversation and got up from the chair.

"I'll see you all later." Angel said and headed out.

"See you tomorrow!" The three shouted.

Angel was walking to his car ready to go, when he suddenly felt the feeling of someone watching him.

"Change your mind?" He asked turning around to face an alley.

"What do you think?" she asked walking towards him, hands in her pockets and looking like a shy young teenage girl.

"You're getting a watcher."

"I figured that. But if he or she begins to screw me up, they're gone. Agree?" Kate said putting her hand out for a shake of agreement.

"Agree." Angel said shaking Kate's hand. They smiled and Kate jumped into the car while Angel drove her to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Hazy...**

February 1, 2004

Buffy was packing up her suitcase, she just explained to Dawn what had happened, while she was being sent off to school, Dawn was excited and pleased to know that she was going to be able to see and hear from Spike again. It'd sure be nice to have another man in the house or apartment. Especially since the only three she knows is either dead serious, a goofball and an odd, well just plan odd Andrew. Sure she was ticked off at the bleach blonde haired demon who tried to rape her sister, but she knew he's changed, and for the better. Reason she knew well that he loves her sister which is all she could ask for from a guy like him.

"Buffy?"

"Not now Andrew." Buffy remained packing, she was in a hurry if she was going to catch her flight in time, or possibly could get an early flight.

"But Buffy, the gang's here." Buffy looked up, and headed out into the living room where she found, Faith, Willow, Xander, and Giles each curious over the sudden meeting.

Buffy was just explaining to the team what she was doing when they finally just asked her the question why? And it was the last thing they expected to hear.

"Spike's alive!"

"Another point for the soul vampire!" Faith replied, taking this as surprisingly good news. Willow began to smile while Xander and Giles stood side by side in shock.

"It's like these Vampires never die. What happened to the good old days when staking in the heart was good enough?" Xander said aloud, everybody turned to face him. "No offense; in shock here. I mean, what the hell was that amulet?"

"I don't know." replied Buffy. "But I'm going to find out."

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to travel to LA." Mentioned Giles.

"Well why the hell not? Spike was there for Buffy, which is more than what we could ever say." Faith jumped in to say in defense for both Buffy and Spike.

"Buffy, it's not like Spike to not find you, I mean maybe there's something more important, back in LA. Something he doesn't want to trouble yourself with." Willow mentioned with her hands crossed on her lap.

"You mean like that Shanski Prophecy thingy?" Andrew said out of the blew, not even thinking what he was saying.

"The what, what?" asked Buffy confused.

"The Shanshu Prophecy!" Faith replied.

"How do you know about the Shanshu?" asked Giles.

"Ok, I was in LA doing my time for a few years. Word gets around, especially when there's Hell demon working lawyers walking in and out of the building." replied Faith, raising her hands as if surrendering to Giles.

"What's the Shanshu Prophecy?" asked Buffy.

------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since Kate decided to work with Angel and Spike. She met all three including G, who she finds his magic exotic. He always shows her some tricks and she watches excitingly. Angel let's G and Kate come on his and Spikes patrolling occasionally, feeling it is his job to watch these two. He still makes it known to them that they are not part of the team. When all they want is to feel needed.

Angel was in the office talking to the watchers society not looking very pleased with what ever they were talking about.

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked walking over to Spike who was sitting in the chair looking through some demon books, while massaging the bridge of his nose.

"They always give us a bad time." Spike said, while trying to make since of all the demon books.

"Why? You two are the best." Kate said in shock.

"Well we were known to be the most bad ass, fearsome vampires through the centuries." Spike said while smiling as if proud of it, "and now we're known as the good vampires with a soul." His expression suddenly changed, and he went back to the books.

"You say that likes it's a bad thing." G mentioned listening in on the conversation.

"No, I just finally said it out loud." Spike said, looking up. "You'd think after all we've done for the blots in the past, they'd at least show us some respect. Not even being blown up can stop them from being…"

"Ok, so after that huge upsetting argument over us finding Kate, they decided to send a watcher." Angel said with his hands in his pockets.

"Unbelievable." Said Kate with a tone.

"What?" G asked.

"If they're ticked off, they're going to send us a joke of a watcher." She explained. "They're going to probably send someone who will get on all of our nerves so much, that we'll go crazy or worse split the team up."

"We're not a team." Angel said making it clear.

"Yah so you say." Kate brought up.

"It's just Spike and I." Spike smiled. "It's not like I had a chose." Spike rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Right." Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Spike back me up." Angel said looking towards him.

"I'm going to have to agree with tails on this one." Spike replied.

"What!?"

"Stop calling me tails." Kate began to say looking towards Spike. "It makes me feel like a kid."

"We're all kids by heart tails." Spike smirked at Kate when she quickly glared at him.

"I think we all deserve a drink." Angel suggested.

"Lorne's!" Shouted Spike and G.

"Who?" Kate asked.

----------------------------------------

"The new Slayer, nice to meet you." Lorne said smiling. "I think she's broken." Lorne waved his hand in front of her face. Kate just was so shocked over how he looked, she didn't even realize he was talking to her.

"You're a--

"Demon? She catches on quick." Lorne mentioned.

"Pylea." She said pointing. "Right?" She asked Angel, who looked at her impressed. "I said I didn't like Watchers, I never said I didn't have one."

Kate suddenly jumped back into Angel after feeling someone pass her. But no one being there.

"Kate meet Denis." Angel said pushing her slightly away from him.

"What?" Kate asked still worried and confused.

"Phantom Denis he likes to be called." Lorne said

"So he's a ghost?"

"**Sorry for scaring you, I seem to have that effect on people."** Denis wrote, handing her the piece of paper. Kate smiled and chuckled.

"Nice to meet you too Denis. Do you drink?" She asked heading towards the bar counter with the floating pad of paper.

"I don't think we'll ever meet a person Denis can't scare." Lorne mentioned.

"Or someone who doesn't know about me or Spike." Angel agreed smiling.

"Yah. Well not anymore." Lorne said. Angel started to hum with the song that was being played on stage. "Kate's a very interesting person, isn't she?" Lorne asked smiling.

"I guess, she's slightly stubborn, but she'll listen." Angel responded. "Why?" Angel was not taking this to be a good sign.

"I'm sorry, Angel but you hummed."

"Wait what!? Are you saying me and Kate?" Angel shocked over the thought.

"I didn't say that. In fact I didn't say anything, all I'm saying though, is. I see someone in your future Angel, someone special." Lorne replied. "And from the look of her, you can't blame me for asking. But then again… what I'm seeing it's a little hazy. So forgive me for drawing my attention towards an attractive young slayer."

"No more love for me Lorne, I'll make sure of it." Angel said heading towards the back room to join Spike and G in a game of poker.

"You can't hide from it Angel!" Lorne shouted, but Angel just ignored him and kept walking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Ready for change?**

"Hello? What's the Shan-something Prophecy?" Buffy asked a bit agitated.

"It is a reward to a Vampire with a Soul." Giles replied sitting down. "Life."

"A Vampire." Giles gives Buffy a nod. "But Angel?"

"I know. That's more of the reason why so much has happened; why there have been more apocalypse's. We have altered time inexplicably."

"There's always another." Buffy said to herself.

"What?" Xander heard what Buffy said.

"Two slayers, two Vampire's with a soul! It's all happening for a reason. There's something stronger and greater that's coming." The gang each looked at each other worried over Buffy's point she brought out.

"Oh, we're not going to have to bring all the Vampires together and in-soul them all now are we?" asked Xander, not taking this all to well. The scoobies stared at Xander over the odd comment. "What? Like you all weren't thinking it." The team just ignored his comment and continued with theirs.

"Wow, if that's true then, who does the prophecy belong too?" Willow asked, taking this all as exciting and yet disturbing all at the same time.

"Woe, hey B. Imagine what the fang gang must be going through, with Spike and Angel, mortal enemies, battling it out to see who owns the prophecy?" Faith began to smile in laughter over the thought of it.

"The fang what?"

"The fang…oh never mind."

"Why haven't you ever mentioned the prophecy to me before?" asked Buffy walking towards Giles.

"I felt there was no need."

"No need?"

"Yes. I learned about this prophecy far before even Angel, never believed in it until I met him. I knew it before I came to meeting you, before I left England…"

"How?"

"A group of us, from the watchers council Buffy--were chosen to meet a great power, who helps us with our information. We lost contact with them slowly through the years, but I have recently heard that they have a new source to go through now. Angel. Well that is until Cordelia was forced into a coma, from a Higher being."

"Cordelia!" The three said in shock!

"That's what happened to her? I knew something was off!" replied Faith, almost spacing off.

"What source? Power?" Buffy asked getting back on subject.

"The PTB. Powers that Be. They have all the information needed."

"Where do I find them?" Giles looked up at Buffy unsure if he should tell her or not. "Look Giles--Spike deserves this Prophecy, and I don't know what's happened to Angel lately but if he's the same as when I last saw him, then he deserves it too, and I'll do what ever is necessary to see them get what they both deserve."

* * *

It's been almost a week since Angel called the watchers society and still no one has shown up. Angel refuses to believe an attraction between him and Kate. And he plans to prove it. There's not a day that goes by where Angel doesn't hang out with Kate, them becoming more and more like friends but nothing more. He seems to look at her more as a sister than anything else. Even Lorne admits to be mistaken, but he could of sworn he sensed a Vampire will have a change.

He suddenly becomes confused when he senses the same thing with Spike, and neither will sing or even hum a tune around Lorne anymore, making sure he doesn't sense something again. But Lorne already suspects it, someone or something special is coming, and will help change the team. Maybe it isn't a romantic change, possibly much more, a change towards the look on life, or possibly the change of life itself. Although Lorne finds this to be the most confusing sense he's had, he still believes they are all connected to it; which gives him excitement and fear.

"Hey?" G began to say walking passed Kate. "Anybody want to go out?"

"What do you have in mind?" Kate asked smiling.

"I don't know, something fun." G replied.

"We always have fun." Angel mentioned in a dull tone, with his eyes closed lying on the couch.

"We do the same thing everyday." G was annoyed with this whole routine they seemed to do everyday.

"I don't know about that." Spike said walking out of the office with a book in his hand.

"Think about it. Vision, slay, Lorne's, home, relax, read." G was pointing out. Kate started to chuckle seeing he was dead serious about all of this, and right on. "It's the same thing everyday." G moaned flopping back onto the chair.

"No one is forcing you to stay, G." Angel said annoyed over his complaining.

"How about the movies?" Kate suggested seeing the argument just waiting to start.

"I'm up for that!" G shouted raising his hand. Angel rolled his eyes and got up from the couch.

"You guy's have fun." Angel said walking up stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Kate ran over blocking Angel on the stairs. "You're going to."

"Kate." Angel began to say. She just crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Oh come on. Let's go. I need to rest my brain anyway." Spike suggested closing the book. Kate smiled, Angel just rolled his eyes and slightly gave her a smile back walking with her back down stairs. They grabbed their coats and headed out.

"You always have to choose their side." Angel said to Spike.

"Hey, what ever gets on your nerves." Spike said following. "Plus, I'm serious about those books. When's that bloody watcher going to get here?" He asked closing the door.

A slight knocking comes from the back door, and it opens to reveal a young tall handsome man, Golden/brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello?" asked a Australian accent man. "New Watcher here. Anybody? Angel? Spike? Slayer? Anybody?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The New Watcher**

From the hours passing by; the new watcher kept checking to see if he was at the right address. When he figured out that there was no mistake he then began to search around, thinking maybe they went out patrolling. He found the office full of open books, and looked.

"Shanshu? A Vampire with a soul? Will become human?" A blank stare came to his face as he glanced through the notes on the side.

It seems that Spike has been doing research on the Shanshu prophecy this whole time, trying to figure out who it belongs to, him or Angel. But the Watcher knows nothing of this; Shanshu? It was never brought up to the Watchers. The Council have been more carful on what they should or should not bring up.

Spike and Angel are known for many things; but to Alex, they are known to be souled Vampires, and heroes. After Alex was finished skimming through the notes, he decides to head back out and wait for the team to return from their patrolling.

* * *

The team drove up back from the movies. Each smiling over how much fun they've had. Acting as if they were a real family. 

"That was fun, we so needed that." Kate said following the guy's from behind.

"I'll agree we did need that." Angel said.

"I told you, everyday." G was saying.

"Ok, ok, don't go there again." Spike said opening the door. The team walked in smiling and suddenly stopped from seeing a new face sitting down on the chair.

"Are you Angel?" The man asked, standing up.

"Yes, who are you?" Angel asked. Kate walked forward to see who the man was. A moment of silence came through the lobby.

"Kate!" The man said in shock.

"Alex?" She said in a horrid tone.

"Alex?" Angel, Spike, and G asked looking at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked walking towards him.

"What are you?" Alex asked. Kate punched him in the face and walked quickly out the back door. G went after her.

"Who are you?" Asked Spike. Both him and Angel walking towards Alex.

"I'm the new watcher." Alex replied rubbing his sore cheek. "Where's the slayer?"

"You met her." Angel mentioned.

"Kate!?" Alex said in shock.

"Did you two??" Spike began to ask.

"What!?" Alex quickly said shocked. "No." he said groused out. "She's my sister." Alex left Angel and Spike in shock.

* * *

"Kate!" G shouted following Kate across the street. 

"I don't need a watcher. I said it before." She began to say trying to understand everything herself. "We're not even part of the team, so why?" Pointing towards the hotel, as if trying to put the blame on both Angel and Spike for the sudden appearance of her brother.

"I don't know who he is to you, or why you feel the way you do. But although it's only been a few months, I've somehow come to the conclusion that Angel and Spike do care. And they're just looking out for you." G replied placing his hand on her shoulder. "For both of us."

"My last watcher--didn't go all that great, and I've been alone since."

"You're not alone." G grabbed a hold of Kate and held her in his arms while she held her tears in.

"Ugh," Kate let go of G and toughened out, "let's get this over with." Kate said heading back towards the hotel. "On second thought, let's wait awhile." G smiled and the two went for a walk instead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Family relations don't count**

From just a walk around the block, Kate finally returned with G to the hotel. Angel quickly grabbed Kate by the arm and rushed her over to the side to have a quiet talk with her.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kate said being pulled by Angel.

"He's your brother?" Angel asked disturbed.

"Half brother!" She answered. "Just want to make that clear."

"Oh, good, we wouldn't want to miss that." Angel began to say sarcastically. "Do you have any idea how odd this all seems?" Kate just looked down and kept her mouth shut. "You're the slayer after Buffy! Nine years old. And now we find out your brother is a watcher?"

"Half brother! And I didn't know he was." Kate quickly said.

"How could you not know?" Angel asked.

"I haven't talked to him or seen him in years." Kate sat down and placed her head in her hands. "In a way we're strangers."

"Kate?" Angel asked kneeling down. "What happened?"

"Nothing. It's the past." Kate replied determined to live it at that.

"Fine." Angel stood back up.

"What are you going to do?" Kate asked following Angel.

"Nothing, he's your brother. Sorry, half brother. Fine, that's your problem, but he's also your Watcher, and when it comes to that, you give 100."

"What!?" Kate was shocked over this new deal. "You and I agreed that if the new watcher screws me up he's gone!"

"Family relations don't count!" Angel sternly replied back. "If he turns into being a crazy demon trying to kill you or any of us, that's a different story."

Kate looked towards her brother in the office talking with Spike and G.

"This is unfair!" Kate shouted.

"Who said life was?" Angel shouted back.

"Come on, people! This isn't a spectator sport!" Spike shouted back. G and Alex followed from behind. "Here's the new deal, Kate you learn, Alex you teach. Anything other than Slayer and Watcher stuff, you either keep to yourselves or find somewhere else to work it out. G slow down on the bloody magic!" G looked up shocked. "Yes, you're apart of this deal too. Angel quit being a pansy, and me I'll do what I do best. Fight when needed, and occasionally put you sots down a bit, agreed?" Spike said looking at each of them. "Agreed?" They all stared at Spike for a brief moment.

"Yeah." Alex and G said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess." Kate said agreeing also.

"Pansy huh?" Angel said annoyed. "Welcome to the team." He said looking at Spike who suddenly became agitated over the sudden welcome. "The new fang gang." Angel said angrily. You could tell that wasn't easy for either Spike or Angel to do, but they new it was finally time for a change.

"Fang Gang?" The three asked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 It's a cold day**

February 1, 2004

Giles slowly takes his glasses off; and stands. "Buffy." He began to say. "What makes you think, you can help?"

"I'm the Slayer."

Giles puts his glasses back on. "So is Faith." He said, placing his hands in his pockets. "So are many other girls."

"Giles--" Buffy couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Buffy? Why do you wish so much to go back?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked towards Willow upset. "Angel has a prophecy."

"So you do you."

"Mine was fulfilled." she said meaning her first death.

"And so will his." Giles exclaimed.

"Buffy, you're needed here." Xander interrupted.

"What about Spike? He's over there fighting the good fight, while Angel is being corrupted by the corporation he works for."

"B, you got let it go. Each of us have our own battles to fight--"

"What's your battle Faith? Cause it seems you're always here with me."

"Not everyone needs your help Buffy." Willow snapped standing up from the couch.

"Willow's right." Xander said. "Let Angel fight his own battle--if Spike's alive, then he's needed there, not here! There's a reason he was brought to Angel and not us. He's not apart of our lives anymore; you have an obligation to save the ones need saving, Buffy--"

"The ones I care about are the ones need saving!" Buffy shouted cutting Xander off. "You are all I left. The closest thing I have to being a family." She was fighting the tears coming to her. "You all have been a great part of my life, and if there is remotely a possible way of happiness that could be given to any of you. Then I will do everything in my power to make sure we get it." Silence came to the room, as everyone soaks in the words said.

"Well then," Giles began to say. "you're going to need this!" Giles places a round metal tube covered with symbols on to the table. The team stares at the object questionably as Buffy looks at Giles confused.

* * *

"Hey." G said sitting down on the steps in the cellar.

"Hey." Kate replied back while doing some kicking and punching.

"So I was wondering? If you would, I don't know, like to go out?" G asked standing up walking towards her.

"What like a date?" Kate asked curious, and a little excited, well so she seemed, it could have been because of the panting from lack of breath.

"Yeah." G replied.

"Yes!" Kate said extremely excited. "I'd be happy to."

"Happy to what?" Alex asked walking down the stairs.

"Nothing! My business, not yours." She said sternly towards her brother.

"Are you cold?" Alex asks, ignoring that last remark.

"Only when I'm around you." She reply's meaning the cold shoulder.

"I meant the air." He replied annoyed.

"Oh. Yeah, I've noticed it also, that's one of the reason's why I came down here. Get the blood pumping, but I'm still cold." Kate said looking at G and Alex.

"Yeah, it has been a lot colder lately here." G replied. The three suddenly felt a little off guard and headed up stairs.

* * *

"I don't appreciate, the way you've been treating me!" Angel said with his voice raised.

"Sorry, Angel, but it's what I do." Spike sternly replied back.

"Who made you the leader?" Angel asked.

"You did!" Spike replied.

"When did I ever--"

"When you started acting like a pathetic little Ninny!" Spike shouted. "You make Xander look more like a champion!"

"Hey!" Angel quickly said, not taking that remark well.

"Sorry, no offense to Xander."

"Thank you."

"I have to admit, I liked the little spineless bloat." Spike added.

"Getting back to the subject." Angel brought up. "Either, I'm the leader, or we work together."

"Oh, right! Why can't I be the leader? I just proved out there, that I would be a better one than you! Pansy!"

"Enough with the Pansy!" Shouted Angel.

"Pansy!"

"Angel?" Kate asked weak and scared.

"What!?" Angel sternly said, not realizing it was Kate. "I'm sorry, what is it Kate?"

"Haven't you noticed it's been getting colder?" Kate asked.

"We're having a very important argument love, couldn't that wait?" Spike asked.

"Sure, only I'm really cold, and feeling a bit--weak." Kate suddenly collapsed and the two rushed to her side. They could see Kate's breath, and some frost actually on the floor and walls.

"What's going on?" Spike asked.

"I don't know." Angel replied holding Kate.

Angel and Spike headed quickly up stairs to put Kate into a warm bed.

"I'm starting to feel it now." Angel said crossing his arms to keep warm, after covering Kate.

"Yeah. Me too." Spike replied putting on his black coat.

"Have you found Alex or G?" Angel asked.

"No, I checked all the rooms." Spike was saying. "I know they didn't leave."

"How could you be so sure?" Asked Angel.

"All the doors and windows leading to the outside are sealed! What's ever going on here, it's demon."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 A Cold day leads to freezing nights!**

"What ever this is, it's effecting Kate." Angel said noticing her sweating and pale.

"Bloody Hell the phone lines are down too. Twiddle dumb and Twiddle Dee have disappeared. I can't even get a sent from either of them." Spike mentioned aggravated over everything.

"Where'd they go?" Angel asked.

* * *

35 minutes ago

"Oh. Yeah, I've noticed it also, that's one of the reason's why I came down here. Get the blood pumping, but I'm still cold." Kate said looking at G and Alex.

"Yeah, it has been a lot colder lately here." G replied. The three suddenly felt a little off guard and headed up stairs.

"Open the door!" Shouted G pushed up against Alex, Kate behind him.

"I can't it's stuck!" Alex shouted back.

"Guy's!" Kate quickly said noticing the white frost slowly crawling towards them on the walls. G pushed Kate behind him, so she wouldn't be near the stuff. He then quickly raised his arm and put a warm shield up, which seemed to be melting the frost.

"Hurry! I can't hold this for long!" Shouted G. Kate finally pushed Alex out of the way and kicked the door down.

"Come on!" She shouted. Alex grabbed G by the wrist and pulled them both out closing the door. They both fell to the floor. "Francis!" Shouted Kate in horror.

"_Come on we have to get Angel and Spike!_" shouted G getting up from the floor with Alex.

"_Kate?_" Alex asked looking at her. She looked scared and was crying, as if she saw something horrible happen.

"_What's wrong?_" G asked. Alex placed his hand on Kate's shoulder and all it did was go through her. The two stared at each other shocked over what just happened.

* * *

"Angel?" Kate asked weak and scared.

"_Kate, don't tell them about us, they didn't hear you scream, just tell them how cold it's getting._" G whispered in her ear hoping she'd hear him.

"What!?" Angel sternly said, not realizing it was Kate. "I'm sorry, what is it Kate?"

"Haven't you noticed it's been getting colder?" Kate asked.

"_It worked!_" Alex said surprisingly.

"_Of course it worked, we have a connection._" G replied.

"We're having a very important argument love, couldn't that wait?" Spike asked.

"Sure, only I'm really cold, and feeling a bit--weak." Kate suddenly collapsed and the two rushed to her side.

"_Kate!_" Alex and G said, trying to grabbed her but she slipping right through them.

"What's going on?" Spike asked.

"I don't know." Angel replied holding Kate.

"_I'm thinking it has to do with a demon, probably a Hilzar demon._" Alex was saying to Spike and Angel, who were just looking confused at the walls.

"_Alex! I don't think they can hear you!_" G said sternly. Angel and Spike headed quickly up stairs to put Kate into a warm bed. Alex and G followed from behind.

"_Kate was able to hear you._" Alex replied.

"_Like I said, connection._"

"_Ah, a spell._"

"_No, connection. A bond._" G replied. _"Which you two seem to lack."_

"_A spell."_ Alex replied leaving at that.

"What ever this is, it's effecting Kate." Angel said noticing her sweating and pale.

"_The Hilzar is eating off of her._" Alex said worried.

"_What!?_" G asked worried also.

"Bloody Hell the phone lines are down too. Twiddle dumb and Twiddle Dee have disappeared--"

"_Hey!"_ The two shouted, Spike of course not being able to hear them.

"I can't even get a sent from either of them." Spike mentioned aggravated over everything.

"_We're right Here!_" Shouted Alex.

"It's like they disappeared." He finished saying while rubbing the back of his neck.

"_We did, you Billy Idol wannabe._" G replied, knowing Spike wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Where'd they go?" Angel asked.

"_I don't understand. I read so much about Angel and Spike._" Alex was saying. "_If we're ghosts they'd be able to know. Same as if we were invisible._"

"_Well maybe we're neither!_" Shouted G. _"We're not ghosts. No bodies! We're not invisible, cause I can see you!!"_

"Is it just me, or do you feel a presence?" Spike asked standing his guard.

"It's not you." Angel replied.

"_They must feel us. Shout again._" Alex said to G.

"_I can see you!!"_ G shouted again and the two waited for something. All of the sudden a crash came from down stairs and Spike quickly ran out, Angel following.

"_No! You can't leave her behind!_" Alex shouted.

"_Why? What's wrong?_" G asked.

"_The Hilzar demon needs his victim alone to fully take her soul away._"

"_God, why do those two always have to be in a competition!?" _G asked aloud. Following while Alex stays behind to watch after Kate.

* * *

"Yeah! Finally a challenge!" Shouted Spike while fighting a huge demon creature.

"_They have to go for the eyes!_" Shouted Alex up stairs, leaning over the side. "_It's a Slogath Demon!_"

"_Alex! Get back to Kate!_" G shouted back. G quickly raised his hand towards Angel and placed a spell on him, enabling G to speak through Angel.

"_**Go for the eyes!**_" Said the two together. Spike only hearing Angel.

"Oh, come on!" Spike shouted still fighting. "Let me at least enjoy this before I annihilate it."

"If you like, I'll buy you a dog, now kill it!" Angel shouted sarcastically back, trying to lure the beasts attention towards him.

"Hey!"

"Spike!" Angel shouted, seeing that he was being pushed against the wall. Spike quickly ran towards the other wall and jumped off it, flying onto the head of the monster and stabbing it in the eyes with two stakes. Spike laughed over the slaughtering, and the creature suddenly turned to goop Spike falling straight to the ground. Angel came and helped Spike up.

"Faced this creature before huh?" Spike asked.

"No, never, only heard about them." Replied Angel.

"Good thing you remembered how to kill them." Spike brought up.

"I didn't." Angel said.

"Then how'd you know?" Spike asked, looking at Angel as if he's lost his mind.

"I don't know."

"_That really took allot out of me._" G fell on his side, noticing he's been using to much power. He's heard that it's possible, from reading's and stories; about drawing power from the earth to heal. He's heard mostly information on the certain Witch he looked up to; Willow. But he had his own tricks too, he closed his eyes. "_A-lash, Qutock, Demock, Demosh!_" A shimmering light came swirling up G from the ground--he began to feel his strength return to him, making him stronger. G suddenly opens his eyes with a gasp.

"What was that?" Angel asked. Stopping on the stairs.

"Another demon?" Spike asked.

G felt something was wrong, he sensed Alex was in danger was being hurt. He stopped what he was doing and quickly flew up to the top floor, and ran to the room. But he was to late. He found Alex pinned up against the wall weak and pale as was Kate who was still lying in bed. The creature, who Alex called a Hilzar Demon, was sucking the life from Alex, his eyes were black as night--he could see his soul being drained from his body. The creature finally dropped Alex's corpse, and headed towards Kate, G shouted in horror--opening his eyes, and finding himself still soaking in the power.

"_Hel-Mar!_" He shouted. And the power stopped. He quickly flew up to the top floor.

"What was that?" Angel asked. Stopping on the stairs.

"Another demon?" Spike thought aloud.

G made it to the room finding Alex pinned up against the wall the creature just beginning to feed. G raised his hand a shot a shimmering white light towards the creature; making the demon scream in horror while dropping Alex to the floor. He turned to face G, who quickly put a shield up around the three, making sure the creature wouldn't touch either of them. The demon made a click, click sound as he moved back and forth trying to find a way in; but G stood his ground. Angel and Spike ran in, and the demon disappeared. G let his shield down, as the two went right through him; revealing Alex.

"Alex!" Spike and Angel ran to him lying there on the floor weak and pale.

"_Angel! Spike!_"G shouted noticing them being able to see Alex. But they still couldn't hear him, he noticed he was alone. He rushed back down stairs confused, and afraid over what was happening. He was angry and began to grab things from midair throwing them around; destroying them. He suddenly stopped from hearing a noise. A click, click sound which he heard before the demon disappeared.

"Bloody Hell!" Shouted Spike seeing the mess everywhere. He didn't even see G facing the demon staring right at him. The demon bolted towards G who placed his hands out stopping the creature. G with anger in his eyes, grabbed all of the energy around him; soaking it in.

Spike stopped, from seeing the shimmering light coming out of no where; like a glistening sparkle. Angel heard the commotion and came to help--suddenly stopping on the stairs after seeing what Spike was. Golden sparkles appear around G as he starts to float up in a corridor of white light; his eyes black as ever. The shimmering light, surrounds the demon, holding it motionless. The light began to slightly clear, revealing G to Spike and Angel. They could see the change and sudden determination to fight back. The creature slowly rose from the ground choking, and his skin slowly pealing away. Angel and Spike ran down to stop G. But he slams the creature down into the ground. As the demon shatters, an explosion of bright white light shoots out, sending both Angel and Spike back from the blast.

"Are you guy's ok?" G asked with his hand's out to help the two up. He was back to himself, as was everything else.

"Are you?" Angel asked letting G help him up.

"Yeah." He replied smiling. "Kate!" G ran up stairs to check on them. Angel and Spike glance around seeing nothing damaged, as if nothing ever happened. "They're healing!" G shouted leaning against the rail, after rushing out of the room. He went back to check on them again; happy as ever. Angel and Spike looked at each other worried over what they just witnessed.

"Where did those things come from?" Angel asked.

"Don't know, but we better keep an eye out for more." Spike replied, as the two headed to the room.

Out from the shadows came a figure--he pulled down his hood, revealing it to be Trevor the warlock, who came to Angel and Spike about G.

"He's ready." He said to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Sorry if anybody read this during the past 1hr and seemed confused, by what scene you were in... I fixed the problem and you can now fully enjoy this exciting chapter. :) Thank you for understanding... oh and enjoying the story. :)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 It's time…**

February 2, 2004

The hall outside the Emergency Room at the LA hospital. Buffy comes into the hall wearing a long brown coat; carrying a bag. On the wall she finds a slot with a few patent histories and checks the names on them. There are none she's interested in. She continues slowly down the hall, avoiding the eyes of a passing doctor. Her mind seems to be off in her own world. She checks another series of slots for names on paperwork, but finds nothing. Further down the hall she turns down the left passageway. Behind her a nurses walks up and touches her on the back. She gasps and spins around.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea…I'm… I'm looking for an old friend."

Cut to Cordelia lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Buffy remembers Cordelia from high school, the little spoiled rich girl who cared about nothing except the new fashion of the week. She doesn't know the whole story of how she ended up here but she knows she must of changed.

"Hello?" Buffy quickly turned around to face a young tall skinny giddy girl standing behind. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you or anything. Are you lost?"

"No I--" Buffy began to say looking at Cordy.

"Did you know Cordelia?"

"Somewhat. High-school, buddy you could say." Buffy replied.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Fred." Fred said putting her hand out to shake. "It's nice meeting someone from Cordy's past who still cares. The only real people I know from her past are odd names like a Giles and a Buffy. You're not any of them are you?" She asked suddenly getting worried.

"No. I'm Jane." Buffy smiled back saying.

"Oh good, I would of felt so bad; sometimes I just ramble on--not even realizing what I'm saying."

Buffy smiled enjoying how Fred is acting around her.

"No I'm just here to see her, check up."

"Yea I get that. I just came in to do the same thing. Angel asks me to come when he's to busy."

"Angel?"

"You know Angel?" asked Fred from the sound change in Buffy's voice.

"If I remember correctly, Cordy referred to him as 'Salty goodness'."

"Oh yea, that's Cordelia. I remember her saying that once before she went…um" Fred suddenly stopped from realizing she was about to bring up the whole demon thing. "Before she ended up here."

"Oh, so Angel checks up on her allot?"

"Yea, almost every night, or even during the day if he's not to busy. When he is he sends me to check up on her. And today he's busy. A friend or enemy of his, is taking over his old business so."

Buffy knew exactly who she was talking about Spike, Spike was now taking over the Helping the helpless while Angel was trapped inside Wolfram & Hart cooperation.

"That's sweet of Angel to check up on her." Buffy replied smiling.

"Well he does love her." replied Fred.

"What?"

"Angel and Cordy, they're like kye-rumption."

"Huh?"

"It's Pylean…I mean it's a fancy word saying they're meant for each other."

This shockingly made Buffy more at eased. .A smile came to her face.

"What?" Asked Fred.

"Huh?" Buffy replied, not realizing what Fred asked.

"You're face is all brightened up."

"I just realized I have to be somewhere." Buffy replied shaking Fred's hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too Jane!" Fred shouted out to Buffy who was pacing herself towards the elevators.

* * *

Ever since that day with the Hilzar demon, G has been stronger with his power, it has become rare for him to become weak from using it. Alex has been teaching his sister without complaints. With the help from G, it's been easier for Kate to get along with Alex more better. Although they almost complain about each other almost everyday, where it's getting Angel to be gone even more than usual. Just hanging out with Lorne mostly. Occasionally he will patrol with Spike, but then again, it's usually being taken care of with the new team at large. 

"Ok, you're going to have to stop doing that." Kate said to G who blocked her from walking with a shield.

"Can you blame me for wanting a kiss from you?" G replied smiling.

"I guess not." Kate replied kissing G.

Alex came in slightly coughing to get their attention. The shield surrounding the two came down.

"What now?" Kate asked annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry if you haven't noticed we're on the job." Alex said sarcastically.

"Hey come on. It's not like we haven't been through this before Alex." G replied.

"Are you three sots bickering again?" Spike asked walking over.

"Well it's not like we have more to do Spike." Kate replied.

"Angel said, there's a nest of vampires around here, so look!" Spike snapped back.

"Speaking of Angel, I think he should be here also, when it comes to this. He's the one who had the vision." Alex mentioned.

"Well Angel has decided to be a--"

"If you say Pansy one more time Spike." Angel said from behind.

"Bloody Hell." Spike jumped from Angel sneaking up from behind.

"Loosing your touch, huh Spike?" Angel said.

"No. It's just pretty hard to listen with all this bickering going on!"

"Ok, here's the deal, we have to split up." Angel said as the gang gathered around. "Alex and Kate you go east. G West, Spike and I will take north and South." The team agreed and split up.

"Better not get in the way Alex." Kate snapped.

"Better pay attention Kate." Alex snapped back, following.

G walked a bit of ways until he stopped. He looked around and decided to do a spell once he was sure no one was around. He raised his hands up, when he was suddenly interrupted.

"You wont find anything." A voice said coming from the shadows.

"Who are you?" G asked as the stranger walked forward with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Names Amyl." he just walked around G looking down.

"What are you doing here?" G asked still uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Oh, I don't know just to--" Before he finished his sentence he shot out a power towards G. G admittedly stopped it and the two stood there. Their hands facing each other and the power being blocked in between.

"What do you want?" G was getting annoyed with the questions not being answered.

Amyl put a shield quickly up and let go of the power which he was sending to G. "I'm here to deliver."

"Deliver what?"

"An invitation. I'm a warlock, and we warlock's would like to invite you to join. Course you would have to go through a challenge; so we can see if you're ready." G put his shield down and looked pleased, how long he's been waiting for them to show, if they even existed. He to wanted so much to become an official Warlock.

"I accept." He said excited.

"Good, I'm looking forward to see your work." he said, walking away. He turned back around to mention another thing. "Oh and you should gather everyone, there's no nest." Amyl then disappeared back in the shadows.

* * *

"Francis I don't want you to go." Kate said worried. 

"I'll be fine Kate. I thought you'd be excited for me." G replied.

"I am, but…"

"But?"

"I have a weird feeling." She replied.

"I have to agree with Kate on this." Angel mentioned.

"You have no say in this Angel." G replied looking at him. The gang were all inside the hotel, Francis was there just to say goodbye, he was packed and everything, but the team wasn't as thrilled as he hoped them to be.

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Alex asked not sure.

"Do you trust me Alex?" G asked taking that a bit insulting against Warlock's.

"I've only known you for a few weeks, but I trust you more than a few warlock's who know how to send false visions to Angel." Replied Alex.

"I'll be fine. You've all seen what I'm capable of." G answered.

"Exactly why we're worried mate." Spike spoke up saying. "Don't you find it a bit odd, that they have to go through so much trouble just to get you alone?"

"Francis. I can see that there is no way in changing your mind, so I'm just going to ask you to promise me at least one thing." Kate said.

"Anything." He replied, rubbing her shoulders.

"Don't over do it. Try your best not to use so much magic."

"Well there is a test…"

"Please. Just promise."

"I promise." G replied, and kissed Kate. Spike and Angel looked at each other unsure of what's ahead for G. They remembered Trevor coming to them saying when the time was right they'd come to get G. But the more they've gotten to know G, and the secrets behind the Warlock's community, they can't help but wonder if there's more to this Warlock's Challenge than is being told. G shook Alex, Angel's and Spike's hand and headed out the door.

He waved goodbye as he stepped into the taxi, heading off to begin his new adventure and to take the Warlock's Challenge.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The Warlock's Challenge**

Buffy was rushing to her car. "This was a mistake." She was so confused. She wasn't shocked that much over Angel moving on and yet she was. She was shocked over Spike being alive but then she wasn't. Everything was moving to fast and it was confusing to her; all she wanted was just to get back home. She pressed the button to unlock her car when she stopped and jumped back in shock.

"Cordelia!" Buffy said terrified. Cordy was just standing there looking the way she did in her hospital bed.

"We're waiting." Cordy said and disappeared. Buffy looked around her and there was no sight of Cordy anywhere.

"Oh my god." Buffy looked down at her bag knowing where she had to go.

* * *

The fighting was depressing, while the battle was endless. It seemed there was no hope or escape. 

"You either have the brain the size of a pea, or you are more of an idiot than you appear to be!" Shouted Kate.

"I'm the Watcher, you're the Slayer, and you are to listen to what I have to say." Alex shouted back.

"You're the watcher!? Act like one!"

"I can't handle this anymore." replied Alex raising his hands in the air.

"Oh, and I suppose you're telling me I can?" asked Kate, the two continued on bickering over Alex asking Kate what her favorite food was and how she was unsociable when she didn't have an answer; it somehow lead up to slayers, watchers, vampires, argument.

"And you brought me here because?" Lorne asked, sitting with Angel watching Alex and Kate argue, Spike trying hard to stop them.

"Can't you do something? It's been like this for weeks." Angel replied watching Kate push Alex.

"Angel-cakes, I'm in the singing business, not the argument business." Lorne replied. "Why don't you stop them, I see Spike's trying his best to."

"I tried ok." replied Angel, "I'm desperate! They're driving me insane. Instead of waiting for visions or just coming across a helpless victim, I'm out there looking for a fight. I feel like Spike when he had the chip in his head; and trust me it's not something I'm enjoying."

"Yes, I can see that." Lorne replied seeing how tensed Angel was getting. Spike suddenly came sliding on his back across the floor being stopped by Angel's seat.

"You alright there sunshine?" Lorne asked.

"I give up. Those two are like when you and Buffy were together, you never heard the end of it." Spike said getting up from the floor. "And don't call me sunshine!"

"Those two have some serious issues. Past relations." Lorne mentioned.

"Yeah we pretty much got that figured." Spike replied leaning against the wall.

"Well it's not exactly the kind you maybe thinking. It has nothing really to do with themselves, someone they both know." replied Lorne.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"I'm saying something bad happened to them, and the only ones who know are each other."

"They're reminded." replied Angel.

"Reminded! Oh bugger! I know that feeling. I need a drink." Spike said heading towards the fridge, staying out of Kate and Alex's way.

"Spike!" Kate shouted grabbing him as he was walking by. "I feel like slaying, you and I are going out!" She said pulling Spike out the back.

"Is she always like this? Or is it only around me?" Alex asked aloud walking out the front door.

"Thank you." Angel mumbled lying back on the couch, enjoying the complete silence.

* * *

[Two weeks ago 

"Welcome Francis." Trevor said echoing through the cavern. G stood there alone looking around the place. The fires light glimmering through the darkness.

"Why am I here?" G asks.

"Don't you know?" Trevor asks, standing in front of G.

"Becoming a warlock?" He asks sounding unsure.

Trevor begins to laugh harshly.

"What?" G asked, a bit irritated.

"Look at you; you're nothing of what I expected." Trevor replied.

G looked down at himself, "What did you expect?"

"A warrior."

"I am a warrior!"

"Working along side Angel and Spike is not considered to being a warrior." Trevor replied crossing his arms.

"If working along side Angel and Spike is not considered to being a warrior; then I don't want to join your little group. Because those two have shown me how to be a warrior more than any of you possibly could." G came inches away from Trevor's face showing how serious he was.

"You think you're a warrior?"

"I do."

"You'd never survive the trials."

"Do your worst."

"Gladly." Trevor disappears and G suddenly turns around to find a monster behind him.

* * *

[present 

Kate lands flat on her back on top of grass. She looks up at the vampire that just threw her and sees him coming towards her. She quickly jumps to her feet and kicks him to where the vampire staggers back a few steps. She quickly pulls a stake out of her shirt and launches it at him. But he ducks behind a grave stone, as it flies past him. He stands back up and comes at her with a roundhouse kick. They start fighting hand to hand.

"Having fun?" Spike asks sitting down on a grave stone watching the two. The fight continues on without a word.

"Why do you ask?" She finally replied while jumping onto the vampire's back and knocking him to the ground.

"Don't know, maybe because you're taking your time in killing him." He replies, staking the Vampire himself.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Kate asked aggravated following Spike after the Vampire burst into ashes under her.

"Because _you_ were getting on bloody my nerves! Plus it was a bore watching you have all the fun." Spike replied stopping.

"Why don't you go kill your own?"

"I did." He said. "Remember? An hour ago, a few of them actually, while you were still havin' your moment with that one vampire." Kate punched Spike in the arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"Do you always have to be so obnoxious?" She asked beginning to walk again.

"Only around you tails!"

* * *

"So I'm thinking either she can't remember or she just doesn't want to." Alex said sitting against a wall outside. "What do you think?" He asks. No one seems to be sitting beside him but you could see he was getting patted on the shoulder from the movement. "Thanks Dennis." He said aloud, a couple walks by seeing Alex talking to himself. "Hi. Nice evening." He says with a smile and a nod. They continue walking looking at him oddly. "People! Is it so wrong seeing two grown men talking to each other?" Alex asks shaking his head.

* * *

"Ok, how about this." Angel began to say. "What is it now?" Angel asks, seeing Lorne's mind is wondering again. 

"Why didn't you tell me about the visions?" Lorne asked.

"K, how'd you know about those, I didn't even hum. Did Spike tell you?"

"Actually Angel just a second ago, you more or less quickly hummed getting your vocals ready." Lorne replied. "But that's not the point, although I only got to see a minor glimpse of your so called nightmares you seem to have, I'm getting a vibe they're very important and you're not doing anything about it."

"When the time comes I'll handle it." Angel replied.

"When the time comes? Angel, are you saying you know when they're going to happen?" Lorne asked.

"A year; maybe two." He replied. "It's when it'll begin."

"You're telling me that the PTB are sending you harsh visions years in advance? And you're doing nothing about it?"

"Lorne."

"Hey, I'm just saying Angel-face, if its years in advance it's pretty important and they're trying to get you to stop it before it's too late."

"For the first time, this is one prophecy I don't want to stop." Angel replies.

"Prophecy? Angel what did you see?" Lorne asks. Angel looks away remembering certain images. Magic, death, a girl, and suddenly he sees himself staked through the heart and nothing. Lorne continued to stare at Angel who wouldn't say a word, but Lorne knew what he was thinking. "Angel, you have to let it go."

"Let what go?" he asked.

"Cordy. She gave you this to keep fighting, and you're giving it up."

"I would trade these visions in, any day, if it means getting her back!" Angel replied and walked away.

* * *

Spike was walking with Kate still in the graveyard; they just finished off a few others who decided to come out of their graves, but nothing more. 

"Kate!" Shouted Alex, running towards her at the graveyard.

"Alex I'm not in the mood." Kate replied.

"Ok, look, we have two options here; one, you and I try our hardest to get along, because like it or not Kate we're related, we have a past, so we should just face it."

"What's the second option?" Kate asked.

"I head back home, you get sent a new watcher, and you never hear from me again." Alex replied. Kate stood there slightly amazed over not being able to choose quick enough. She looked over to Spike who looked down making sure she wouldn't bring him into this.

"Alright Alex we'll try." She said looking back at him. "I'll try to get along with you. But I just want you to know, this whole sociable thing; I'd like you to understand me more when it comes to that. Not that many people understand the whole Slayer crap except for the hundred year old vampires." Spike smiles a little over the compliment.

"Ok." Alex said and the two for the first time smiled at one another.

"Good to see you've come to your senses." She replied patting him on the shoulder and walking off with Spike. Leaving Alex a bit confused.

* * *

Later that night, miles away. G hurtles against a wall, groaning. He has a large bruise on his chest, and various other burns and injuries. He slumps down onto the ground, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. It's been two weeks and he so desperately wanted to soak in the power from the earth, but he controlled the urge to; this was the challenge, this was his gift. He knew this was the test; he had to learn to control and use only what was needed. 

"You are weak Francis. Why not gain the strength you need." said a voice echoing through the cavern.

"I don't need it. I can be my own power, fight with my own strength." replied G panting.

"Yes you can." replied Trevor walking out from the shadow's with a clan of warlocks following. G slowly pulled himself up; all around him were Warlock's and Witches. Each in there own unique stance and G could only think about one thing, and he smiled.

"You have the power Francis, use It." said Amyl.

"No." He replied harshly. He suddenly became stronger and the cuts and bruises faded.

"The test is complete." Trevor stated.

"I am ready to become a Warlock." replied G, standing tall and proud of himself.

"No, you are not." G suddenly became confused. "You failed Francis."

"I didn't use any of my power. Only when it was needed." replied G.

"You just did." Trevor said floating down next to G. "You are dangerous to others including your friends." Placing his hand on G's shoulder.

"No, I'm not! I didn't use it." He replied, hanging his head.

"You are so powerful; you don't even realize when you are using."

"I didn't heal myself."

"You are truly a warrior Francis. But you must learn when you should use your power."

"No."

"If you truly believe this not to be so, retake the Warlock Challenge. Show us you are capable in controlling your powers." Trevor stood there waiting for a reply from G, but all Francis could give was a confused scared look.

"I'm dangerous." G replied facing him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 The Beginning of the End!**

February 3, 2004

Buffy could barely sleep that night. She tossed and turned thinking of the bump in with Cordelia. But was it Cordy? Could it had been the Powers contacting her, using Cordelia as a disguise? Cordy is the link; so Giles claimed, but her body didn't move from her bed so says Fred. She couldn't take the wait; the suspense. Buffy pulls herself out of bed, and walks over to the window, staring at the night sky, thinking about the last day she was with the gang, that tube inside her bag with a certain scroll inside; the thought of coming face to face with the so called PTB. So many things were running through her mind; but she was suddenly brought back to reality when her alarm went off, and she realized what was to come, what she had to do.

-----

Buffy is in some kind of underground chamber. "I beseech access to the knowing ones.." Buffy began to say and was grabbed in by a mystical white light. She fell landing onto a dirt floor, taking a breather from how hurtful that just was. "Ow." she said slowly getting up. She found herself in a room almost like a cavern with a light only glistening in the middle. "Hello?" The room suddenly changed into a white marble chamber, and there stood two glittery figures who presented themselves to Angel; but now as only ghost like figures.

"Ms. Summers. We've been expecting you." said the female oracle.

-------

Images of symbols painted on a door, symbols tattooed on the body of a man, and images of Angel doubling over in pain. Cordelia gasps as she is thrust into consciousness by the vision.

--------

"I have questions that are in need of answering." Buffy mentioned.

"All in time, one is needed for them to be answered." replied the female.

"What do you mean one is needed?"

"You humans are all the same, never patient." said the male.

"We've been expecting you for quite some time Ms. Summers, you are part of a great prophecy that is yet to come." said the female.

"The Shanshu Prophecy?" Buffy exclaimed. The female Oracle smiled and nod. "Tell me."

"Patience. Once you know the question, you will truly know the answer."

* * *

Angel was sitting down in the office relaxed just reading. Alex walks in startled to find Angel.

"Angel!" He said putting his bag down. "Morning."

"Morning." Angel replied. "What's wrong?"

"You're in the office, at this time." He replied looking at his watch.

"I'm in a good mood today."

"Oh, then I'll try to keep it that way." Alex said leaving the office.

Angel suddenly grabbed his head, seeing flashes, it seemed worse then ever. He could barely make out the faces.

"Wow you're up early too." Alex said seeing Spike walking down the stairs.

"It's not like us vamps stay out at night, you twit." replied Spike, he suddenly saw Angel in the office, and rushed over. "Angel!" Spike shouted.

"Is he having one of those flashes?" Alex asked.

"Visions." replied Kate who just walked in.

Angel looked up at the team, after shaking it off.

"What did you see?" asked Spike, standing next to Kate.

"G." replied Angel and the team looked at each other worried. "Nice to have you back." The three turned around to find G standing at the door to the office.

"Angel." replied G smiling.

"Francis!" Kate shouted and quickly jumped in his arms. Alex went over to say hi too, smiling and shaking his hand.

"What did you see?" Spike asked again; while Kate and Alex were welcoming G home. But Angel didn't answer he just stood up and headed over to G, welcoming him back also. Spike stood there, not sure of what he should say or do. He felt there was something wrong, a reason for the visions to be getting worse especially for a demon who's had them so long.

"So how was it?" Angel asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"It was good. Kate I need to talk to you, in private." Kate smiled and followed G outside.

"It's good to have him back, now Kate wont be such a pain in the ass. Hey speaking of pain, what did you see in your vision?" Alex asked. Angel suddenly looked down in pain. "You don't have to reenact it."

"Don't think it's an act mate." Spike replied. Angel falls to the floor, clammy, shivering, and panting in horror. He sees flashes of something that is soon to come. He saw G, Alex and Kate standing together in a circle, while Spike read some words out of a book. A flash of white light beamed across the hotel lobby, and Angel could see a portal being opened. He suddenly felt the pain of someone inside trying to come out, they were trapped inside; Angel suddenly saw Cordelia's face and quickly looked up.

"Cordy!"

* * *

Cordy walked out of her room to find everyone still, as if mannequins. No movement at all, as if time stopped.

"Oh boy." Cordy suddenly felt a slight pinch and a vision came whizzing by in her mind. An image of Buffy, and the oracles. Without another thought Cordy went into someone's room and grabbed some cloths as she headed out. The streets were even still; it reminded her of that night when she was on her way to meet up with Angel at the beach. But she couldn't think of that now the oracles were calling her and she knew it had to be important.

--------

Buffy was sitting down against the wall waiting for what ever is to come. "Ok that's it. I want my answers. There's two soul Vampire's out there who are champion's and one prophecy. Who does it belong too?" Buffy asked standing up.

"She is here." once the female Oracle said that Cordy came falling down landing on the dirt. "Now I get why Angel hated coming here." Cordy said getting up; she stops after seeing Buffy standing there, they walk over to each other; looking up and down, seeing how much they've changed since High school.

"Cordelia Chase." Buffy said looking a bit agitated.

"Buffy Summers." Cordy looking a bit agitated herself.

"You've changed."

"You too." Cordy replied. "How's life and death been treating you?" asked Cordy in a normal everyday tone.

"Life…same as always, world ending slayer saves the day. Death relaxing, had a few breaks. You? How's the life and demon treating you?"

"If you mean the whole demon who took over my body, I hope Angel kicked it's ass for me. Other than me as a demon, couldn't complain." They both shrugged and faced towards the oracles as if what they just had was a normal everyday conversation.

The oracles just stood finding themselves a bit confused.

* * *

"I know this is the wrong time to be bringing this up, and I would never want to hurt you, but…"

"Francis, what's wrong?" asked Kate not liking where this was going.

G couldn't come in to telling her about his power and how much he is afraid he may betray her, or kill her even.

"Francis!" Kate shouted getting his attention.

"The line of business we're in, it's better if we just--"

"G! We need your help, get your books and magic together, we're opening a portal tonight!" Spike shouted, startling both Kate and G.

"What!?"

----------------------

The hours have passed and all Angel could think about was the vision he just had. He saw his best friend, the woman he grew to love locked inside another dimension suffering, and he was going to get her out.

* * *

February 4, 2004

"We take what we can get, champ, and we do our best with it. I'll be seeing you." Cordy said walking out of the office. She suddenly stops and turns around. "Oh, what the hell. One for the road?" Cordelia after walking back, kisses Angel, but moments later the phone rings.

"You know, um... I don't...I don't need to get that." replied Angel.

Cordelia gently straightens Angel's tie, "That you have to get." Angel walks towards the phone leaving Cordy alone in the other room. "Oh... and you're welcome."

* * *

"Angel." Spike said startling Angel who was thinking of the last moment he had with Cordy. The funeral had never happened since her family took her body away to have cremated, or so that's what Angel was told.

"What is it?"

"We're ready." replied Spike looking out towards the lobby. Angel followed as Alex gave a book to Spike to read.

"I'm not sure if we should be doing this." mentioned G, more worried about loosing control of his power.

"There's no time for ifs!" Shouted Angel.

"I thought we're suppose to prevent visions from happening." said Kate, having also a terrified feeling about this.

"Spike!" Angel said ignoring Kate.

Spike gave Angel a nod and began to read the passage. "A-nol-blosh, Centool, acreee, acreee, A-nol-blosh, Centool, acreee, acreee…" Spike continued to repeat the four words written in the book for portals. Suddenly, there's a huge electrical charge in the middle of the lobby, accompanied by a loud clap of thunder. Light begins to shimmer from the ground. Alex, Kate and G stare oddly at each other as the glow begins to move up their bodies. They grab onto each other's hands as they looked up, their eyes slowly fading to white, as their bodies slowly began to glow.

"Keep going!" Angel shouted to Spike seeing the look on his face.

"A-nol-blosh, Centool, acreee, acreee…" Spike continued on as he and Angel watched the portal slowly forming inside the circle. Screaming came from all around, as the portal began to open, a beam of white light shot to Angel knocking him down to the ground. He began to scream out in pain holding onto his head. Visions were whizzing by, similar to what Cordelia went through when she was marked by Voca. Spike continued to read the words. Screams of horror were surrounding him, and he couldn't help but feel for his new friends and Angel. He dropped the book and pushed G out of the way, Spike taking his place. G now on the ground came to; a bit weak from the energy being sucked out from him. He could see what was going on, and quickly knew what must be done.

"She's coming! She's coming!" whispering frightened voices were repeating themselves through Angel's mind as he sees different deaths through out the years.

* * *

February 4, 2004

"Are you ready?" asked Buffy as a portal to another world opened.

"Do I have a choice?" Cordelia replied knowing she's already made it. The portal was opened and a shivering cold wind came bursting in. Cordelia suddenly became slightly afraid, but knew what she had to do. She will be frozen, until it is time for her to be let out, to help Angel with his final battle. "You better not screw this up like the last time." mentioned Cordy pointing to the oracles.

"Hey! I'll see you later." Buffy said and gave her slight smile she gives to the ones who she barely knows, but will be playing a huge part in her life.

"Just don't screw this up, and you can count on seeing me again." Cordy replied and jumped inside the portal.

"So it begins." Buffy said, as the portal closed.

* * *

"Ashtrutakis!" G shouted pointing his hand towards the portal. The portal closed, as Spike, Kate and Alex fell to the ground. Angel knocked unconscious. G went around to see if everyone was alright.

Meanwhile miles away from the hotel…. A bright beam of light illuminates as a portal begins to open. It gets more and more intense, and the shimmering lights come whizzing by the portal. Suddenly a blindingly bright white light flashes out. A body falls through and hit's the ground hard. The light fades as the portal closes, and a young brunette woman is left lying there. She is unsteady as she tries to get up, but she seems to be slightly weak to do more than lift her head. Her breathing is shallow and labored, and she shivers violently as she looks up and around; seeing the LA lights.

"Damn it feels good to be back!" Faith brought herself to say.


End file.
